Voidness of the Gods: The Shinigami Edition
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: Even Gods make mistakes... when driven by emotions. A tragedy of unrequited love inspired by the famous anime "Death Note". This story is also available in the "Dark Side of the Hog" collab.


A barren blurry wasteland lay upon the eyes of the damned; a mocking unclearness hit his viewing sight with the sheer force of a Banshee's cry, taking his own soul with it… Such was what people usually experience before dying or when they know they are about to die. The blurriness was now completely covered in red as the damned's eyes mercilessly bled their way into painful blindness. Crimson liquid spurred out of his mouth, bathing his feeble body with it; his knees finally gave up, bringing the rest of his incapacitated corpse on the ground within a deaf thud of un-peaceful rest. The several bullet wounds completed their task.

Another unfortunate soul has reached its final destination after a pitifully failed attempt to rob a bank during daylight, once again proving that Man has no control over his own destiny…

_I do. _Thought the God of Death right after closing his personal notebook; the man's name written on it just 40 seconds before his departure.

* * *

**VOIDNESS OF THE GODS:**

**THE SHINIGAMI EDITION**

* * *

**How to use a Death Note:**

**1.**

_**The person who's name shall be written on this notebook will die. It is possible to determine how a person will die and the actions he or she could do before dying, however, if only his or her name will be written on the note without any further detail, the individual will die via heart attack 40 seconds after the writing… The death will not occur if the one who wrote the name doesn't know the victim's face.**_

* * *

Twisted multi-eyed faces decorated the gangrened walls, constantly puking rivers of blood out of their mouths in an almost hypnotic fashion.

The sickened air was filled with tormented screams and begs for mercy as a seemingly endless sea of putrefied body parts desperately tried to escape the gory ground they were locked in since the beginning of time itself. Humongous eye bulbs hanged from the ceiling, dangling against each other for reasons that went beyond comprehension… Probably out of pure boredom. They say that Hell is the nightmare of Reason… This place was just that, a constant and merciless attack to anything that even closely resembled Logic and Rationality. For its ruler, however, this diabolical mess was home.

He stood in the middle of this pandemonium, comfortably sat on his throne made of living, breathing (and still bleeding) flesh and bones; his prominent dark and gloomy features were the exact antithesis of the more "festive" environment he lived in. He was a strange creature with a big round, nose-less head, and greenish leaf-like, spiky hair. He wore a black vest made of some unearthly material and a long cloak of the same anti-color; his hands only had three clawed fingers each. The being of unknown origin looked extremely bored, the casual observer could tell (if there would ever be one, that is), his rotund head was placed on his right fist in the typical thinking position, his eyes were closed in deep meditation. There really wasn't anything much to do in that sick twisted realm other than getting bored and, occasionally, deciding about mortals' fate… It was the duty of a Shinigami, a God of Death, such as him, to administrate the life and death of the living creatures; he had the great responsibility of collecting the individual's soul when his or her time to die would arrive… It was a burden, a pain and overall, and ungrateful and boring job, but someone needed to do it and that someone was him. Needless to say, that was the reason of his seemingly endless boredom, the fact that he was basically stranded in that happy-go-lucky place forever without anyone else to speak, constantly watching the progression of the mortals' lives until their inevitable demise, over and over again… And speaking of which, his omniscient senses captivated another unfortunate soul ready to meet its maker. His eyes were wide open now, revealing the eternal nothingness of their features… Entire cosmos made of void stars lay in the seemingly endless darkness of his orbits. Without missing a breath, the Shinigami took his loyal notebook out of nowhere and began writing with a blood filled pen, the details of this individual's death.

_**Maria Robotnik, age 12, dies because of a bullet wound, right after her last tearful words.**_

So young and so innocent… Life is cruel, but perhaps Death will be generous with her.

The first times, he used to feel the pain of each and every person he forcedly killed, but then he inevitably grew accustomed to this necessary activity, letting the inevitable void to overcome his feelings, until it eventually became his own name.

He was Void, the chosen Grim Reaper, the Undertaker of souls… He was the holder of the Death Note, the Shinigami, forever doomed to solitude and namesake emptiness.

Gloomy indeed.

* * *

**How to use a Death Note:**

**2.**

_**The eyes of a Shinigami can see a person's real name and chosen date of death. Such ability can be borrowed by a mortal under the price of half of his/her living years… Unless the Shinigami itself wouldn't choose to willingly gift said mortal with its eyes.**_

* * *

It was one day like trillions he had over lived, when his namesake eyes posed themselves over one particular creature among millions… A female, anthropomorphic cat girl, with elegant purple fur, a trek of her hair tied up in the back of her head and astounding golden eyes that managed to melt Void's heart like nothing has ever done before in all of his eternal non-life. She was beautiful and angelic, in the Shinigami's mind... She was simply Chaos's gift to the universe. Even Gods could fall in love like high school students, apparently, but just like the next door nerd with his beautiful neighbor, he knew he didn't have a single chance with her and not just because of his gruesome appearance that often made him repulse, but also because of the uncrossing, undeniable borders that separated his dimension from her own. It was a pain beyond reason being so powerful and yet, so weak in front of a vain emotion like Love. His cosmic eyelids fixed themselves over the cat lady's image, who by now had overcome all the others, carefully reading the name that appeared right under her gorgeous face…

Blaze the Cat.

What an amusing, outstanding and rather appropriate name she had… It burnt him. A strange, somehow dreaming smile appeared on Void's lips as he watchfully watched the young feline's actions through his omniscient channeling vision, seemingly ignoring (or pretending to) the unmistakable date of her own death that was neatly written under her name.

Even Gods make mistakes, if driven by emotions.

* * *

**How to use a Death Note:**

**3.**

_**There is no known way to kill a Shinigami… Even though some of them might know it. **_

* * *

In just a matter of years (seconds for him), he learned everything about her… She was a fighter, a strong willed and determined woman with the ability of generating and controlling fire at her will… All things that only improved Void's feelings towards her. What had started as a crush had now become a full, burning, desire; he would have given up everything for her if he could: his immortality, his eternal youth looks, everything! But deep down his desperately built up veil of illusions, he knew that would have never happened. He knew she would have never loved him back simply because she would have never known about his existence… No mortal would.

Mortality was the key word. Despite his amazing efforts to pretend the opposite, he knew her date with destiny was dreadfully close and such knowledge was tearing him apart.

_**Why does she have to die? She's still so young… That's just not fair! **_

But the cruelty of Fate was deaf to Void's cries of despair. She was meant to die because that was her destiny and no one, not even a God, could fight against it… It was the Balance of the Universe; mortals were born with the sole purpose of living until they would die, whether of old age or, like this time, prematurely. It was both painful and utter ironic that the one who had to accomplish such task and kill the one person he loved, was the Shinigami himself.

A warm and wet substance began purring out of his once empty eyes… Its taste was bittersweet, like Death used to be, sometimes. In a matter of seconds, Void was openly crying his now blood red eyes out of pure angry sadness, smashing his fists over the living floor, which made it scream in pain but didn't convinced him to stop. As her angelic features once again crossed his sadly omniscient view, he understood what he had to do and slowly resumed a balanced and standing position. His tears had subsided; a look of bald determination replaced them as he once again sat on his suddenly uncomfortable throne and took the cursed symbol of his power, the Death Note. He calmly observed the scene in front of him, pen in hand, until the time of act finally arrived.

And thus he began writing his only love's fate on the unforgiving pages of his notebook.

_**Blaze the Cat, age 16, once having Iblis encased inside her body, miraculously survives auto-combustion and does NOT die!**_

And so… He did it. He violated the inviolable law of the Universe; he saved the cat girl from her pre-decided fate and he did it for Love… The most vain and yet, powerful, among emotions. He knew that the consequences of his selfish actions wouldn't have passed unobserved. The Balance needed to be restored and a life needed to be sacrificed.

As the rules written on the Death Note stated, there is no known way to kill a Shinigami, but on the other hand, there's nothing that would prevent a Shinigami to commit suicide… Saving a mortal's life had that consequence.

A life for a life, and the Balance was threatened no more.

As his once immortal body began to pulverize, no pain was felt in the process. Void was content with it, because he had sacrificed his life for the one he loved the most and, even though she would have never known about him, he couldn't possibly be more serene now that the end was finally here. Before departing, however, there was one last thing he needed to do in order to, at least spiritually, be with his love forever. He subconsciously smiled as his last thought crossed his mind right before disappearing…

_**I won't need these eyes anymore… Please, take it a gift from your secret admirer. Farewell, oh my Beatrix… I love you, Blaze.**_

And thus, he vanished within a colorful dusty wind… Leaving his throne for someone else to take over.

* * *

**How to use a Death Note:**

**Secret rule.**

_**The mortal who has been granted with the Shinigami's eyes by the God of Death's own will, is destined to become a Shinigami.**_

* * *

She sat on her throne, in the middle of that hellish pandemonium she'd been warped in right after trapping Iblis inside her body. She was a purple, female cat… And she looked extremely bored, as if something (or rather someone) important was missing in her life, even though she couldn't quite tell who. All of a sudden, her omniscient view captivated something and without missing a breath, she took her loyal notebook out of nowhere and began writing on it.

Someone, somewhere, died.

**The End**


End file.
